


Light Years Between Us

by ComplimentaryCuller



Series: Among the Stars verse [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Karkat misses his boyfriend, M/M, hoo boy is that some blood, rebellion AU, v. v. minor vrisrezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplimentaryCuller/pseuds/ComplimentaryCuller
Summary: Translations, in order:“You stupid little mutant,” she said. “You’re destroying the timeline. How did you even survive to adulthood?”“You stupid bitch.” She shook her head. “I don’t care, it’s not my problem.” She settled into a battle stance. “Die already.”She snorted. “Gladly.”“Idiot.”“Fucking die already, bitch.”“Idiot,” she called out.“Great, another nuisance,” the Handmaid said.“This is boring, and I hate you,” she moaned boredly.“Aww, poor pupa, did I hurt your girlfriend? Too bad.”“Ha! You’re even more of a freak than I thought!”The Demoness hissed. “Oh, you bitch!”“Fuck you!”





	Light Years Between Us

 

Karkat stood in front of the Handmaid, oculars narrowed as she tossed away her blunt, glaring at him on the bridge of the cargo ship he’d just taken.

“あなたは愚かな小さな雌犬," she said. “あなたはタイムラインを破壊している. あなたは大人になっても生き残ることができましたか?”

He looked at her in confusion. “What the fuck are you even saying?”

She crushed the still smoking blunt under her heel, flipping him off as she drew her needlewands. “愚か 雌犬.” She shook her head. “私は気にしません. それは私の問題ではありません.” She settled into a battle stance. “すでに死ぬ.”

Karkat hissed as he realized she wanted to fight. “Oh, _fuck_ me. I _just_ got done with this ship, now _the Handmaid_ wants to fight me? Fucking bring it.”

She snorted. “喜んで.” She shot two beams of concentrated time majyyks at him, but he youth rolled underneath them, running closer. She sliced them through the air, but Karkat leapt up and out of the way, slicing down with his sickles, which she neatly sidestepped. “ばか.”

“Get fucked!” Karkat yelled. He chucked a sickle at her, barely ripping her dress, and drew another from his strife deck immediately, running towards her and ducking out from under blasts as she rolled her oculars.

“すでに死んでいる, 雌犬.” Her tone was bored. She swept one wand down in an arc, the other still shooting idle blasts at Karkat in waves.

“Still can’t fucking understand you, you bitch!” he yelled, dodging.

“馬鹿,” she called out.

Karkat screamed in frustration. He leapt into the air, spinning to make himself into a whirl storm of blades coming down on her, but she teleported away, making him land hard on the deck. He was up in a flash, hissing at her from 10 feet away, before giving up and taking out a laser-gun. Fuck integrity, he just wanted this bitch dead. He got into a strong stance, and started taking shots, each redirected by wands.

A crowd had gathered on the fringes, members of the rebellion marveling at their leader taking on the Demoness, _alone._

Terezi barged to the front of the crowd, nostrils wide. “KARKAT I CANNOT _BELIEVE_ YOU ARE SERIOUSLY FIGHTING A REAL LIFE DEMON WITHOUT ME!” she cried, equipping canekind and running to help.

In the same instant he re-equipped sicklekind, stowing his gun and leaping to meet the Handmaid. “NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT, TEREZI!” he yelled, still trying to avoid death beams while simultaneously attempting to get close enough to actually fight the green-clad bitch. “I’M IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT TO THE DEATH, HERE!”

“WHY DO YOU THINK I’M HERE, NUBS?” She vaulted over, using her cane as a spring, and ran at the Handmaid from the opposite direction, forcing her to turn sideways to shoot both of them at the same time.

“素晴らしい、別の迷惑,” the Handmaid said.

“Bluh to you too, lady!” Terezi screamed.

The Handmaid ignored Karkat for a moment, flipping Terezi off.

Terezi suddenly grinned, shark teeth bared, as Karkat, seeing the opening, catapulted himself forward in a desperate bid, and brought his sickle down just as the Handmaid turned back to shoot him once more, slicing down on her needlewand, knocking it out of her hand. The wand was unharmed, the majyyks channeled through it still leaving their mark and keeping it from change, but too far from the Handmaid for her to summon it back without losing her concentration on the fight. She grit her teeth, focusing on making an encompassing spell. Creation was not in her nature as a servant of Time, but she did it anyway. She had underestimated the mutant; most doomed timelines did not put up such a fight. Ugh. Asshole.

“これは退屈で、私はあなたが嫌いです,” she moaned boredly.

“Fuck off!” Karkat yelled.

A spell caught Terezi in the thorax, her armor disintegrating as she was thrown back.

“TEREZI!” Karkat yelled, horrified. He turned back to the Handmaid. Not wasting time on threats, he ran forward, and his sickles crashed down hard on her remaining wand, slicing into her cheongsam as he went, and she laughed.

“ああ、貧しい蛹、私はあなたのガールフレンドを傷つけましたか? 残念な.”

He growled, the buzzing undertone native only to an enraged seadweller making her freeze, before laughing harder as she dodged angry strikes.

“ハ！あなたは私が思ったよりもはるかに奇妙なことです!”

Snarling, Karkat turned on his heels, going closer and close as she laughingly gave ground, before turning hard on his heel, making himself into a twirling wall of blades. He ripped through her cheongsam, tearing slices through it and the chitin beneath. Almost instantly, they healed.

The Demoness hissed. “ああ、雌よ!”

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HEAL INSTANTLY? THIS IS BULLSHIT!” Karkat screamed. Frustrated, he emptied his strife deck at her, sickles careening towards her.

Desperate, she flew up, but they caught her on the legs, and she screamed. “あなたをファック!”

Karkat rushed beneath her, snatching them back up, and threw them at her again, a veritable wall of blades. This was the stupidest gogdamn way to fight someone, and he could not *believe* it was actually working. Taking advantage of the shitty artificial gravity, he leapt up, and threw a punch, right sickle coming down on her flailing arm.

She screamed, an animal sound, and she lost all pretense of aloofness. Never before in her thousands of sweeps of service had she been so challenged. She was fucking _tired,_ never got a moment of rest, did she! And now some scummy little _mutant_ that wouldn’t just give up and _die_ had taken her arm! She flew at him, claws out, and slashed at him, blunt teeth bared in a snarl.

He answered with his own, with _fucking_ **_rounded_ ** _teeth_ , of all things, and kicked her in the stomach with strength greater than any seadweller she had encountered before. As she landed hard on the floor of the deck, he met her there, and brought his sickles down in an X on her neck, what would have been a quick death.

The Handmaid brought up her remaining arm to stop it, but all it did was throw off the trajectory of his right sickle, so that he dragged it into her left eye, other aiming true and slicing her head off at the join between neck and thorax.

_Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick… tooooooooooooooock…_

Karkat stepped back, panting, then looked to where Terezi had landed. Instead, he saw the shocked face of Vriska as she supported her matesprit, mouth open in an ::::O, before she grinned widely.

“Holy shit, Carcino-Jerk! You just killed the fucking _Demoness!_ Holy fucking shit!” She held her pirate hat to her head. “I can’t believe that just happened! Holy shit!”

“Yeah, you fucking mentioned that,” Karkat said dryly. He rolled his oculars. “Is Terezi OK? She got hit pretty hard.”

Terezi weakly lifted her head to smirk at Karkat. “It’ll take more than that to take me down, Mr. Cherry Cough Syrup!” She coughed.

“Yeah, maybe take some cough syrup, why don’t you, help with your gogdamn voice,” Karkat shot back.

A huge fucking technicolor sarcophagus slammed onto the deck in front of him.

“WHAT THE FUCK *NOW*?” Karkat yelled.

It opened, flashy stupid lights and all, to reveal a huge gogdamn green asshole skull monster.

“OH, OF COURSE, IT’S A HUGE GOGDAMN GREEN ASSHOLE SKULL MONSTER! GREAT! FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!”

 **“Congratulations,”** it boomed. **“You have proven yourself strong enough to serve me. You will come with me, and serve my will-”**

Vriska cupped a hand over her mouth. “Hey asshole, no one asked you!”

**“-through the timeline. You cannot run from me. Do not try to escape. FOR I AM ALREADY THE-”**

Vriska chucked a cue ball at him. “Hey, asshole, I’m talk-”

The cue ball hit his shoulder, shattering against his skin, and the shards embedded themselves in the tough green flesh. He fell, going limp as a rag doll, and Karkat and Vriska blinked at him.

“Well _th8_ was anticlimactic,” Vriska said suddenly.

The surrounding crowd was silent, still stunned from the furious battle between their General and The Demoness, and then the sudden appearance of a green skull monster, who died upon being hit with a cueball.

Terezi flared and narrowed her nostrils. “Wow,” She said. “What the _fuck?”_

Karkat grimaced. “Hell if I know. Somebody clean these bodies off my ship, I’ve got things to do. Get back to your stations, assholes!” He strode off to the ex-captain’s, now his,  block for a shower.

Terezi smelled at him in a mixture of confusion and respect. “Gog, does _anything_ phase him nowanights?”

Vriska grimaced. “Not since Gamzee was captured,” she reminded grimly.

Terezi nodded. They better find him soon. Or else this was all going to go up in flames.

 

\-----------------

 

In the cerulean-themed block, Karkat went straight to the ablutions block, stripping without looking down. He didn’t feel different for culling the Handmaid. He didn’t care. It was just another body on the corpse pile. He went into the shower, not caring about the temperature (freezing, compared to him). He hardly felt it. He looked down at the rust swirls on the shower floor beneath him. Same shit as always, then. He stood there in silence for the better part of an hour. Just letting the water flow over him. A cool embrace. But not as cold as he wished it was. Not as solid, either.

_Gamzee… where are you?_

**Author's Note:**

> Translations, in order:  
> “You stupid little mutant,” she said. “You’re destroying the timeline. How did you even survive to adulthood?”  
> “You stupid bitch.” She shook her head. “I don’t care, it’s not my problem.” She settled into a battle stance. “Die already.”  
> She snorted. “Gladly.”  
> “Idiot.”  
> “Fucking die already, bitch.”  
> “Idiot,” she called out.  
> “Great, another nuisance,” the Handmaid said.  
> “This is boring, and I hate you,” she moaned boredly.  
> “Aww, poor pupa, did I hurt your girlfriend? Too bad.”  
> “Ha! You’re even more of a freak than I thought!”  
> The Demoness hissed. “Oh, you bitch!”  
> “Fuck you!”


End file.
